


Kieu My’s Ex

by brownriceandadobo



Category: Druck | SKAM (Germany)
Genre: Bisexual, F/F, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Character of Color, LGBTQ Female Character, Original Character - Freeform, bisexu, teen, wlw, wlwoc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:14:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29642868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brownriceandadobo/pseuds/brownriceandadobo
Summary: This one shot is a little perspective on how Kieu My’s insecurities came to be. Features an original character.
Relationships: Fatou Jallow & Kieu My Vu, Fatou Jallow/Kieu My Vu
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	Kieu My’s Ex

**Author's Note:**

> The stuff said here are stuff I’ve heard said to other girls. A little reminder to everyone, don’t settle for less than what you deserve

It’s 1:17 am and she’s still here. The smell of alcohol and cigarette smoke is starting to make her dizzy and the loud music is making her head pound. He promised they would leave soon about an hour ago but yet he’s still in the middle of the room with a bottle of beer dancing with his friends. Her friends had left a while ago, Ismail and Finn had been carrying a passed out Constantine back home when Zoe offered to stay with her but she said there was no need because she thought they would be gone by now. She’s not in the mood to party, after getting into an argument with her parents over all the time she spent working at the store instead of studying all she wanted to do was relax with her boyfriend and talk. But he’s too busy chugging alcohol through a tube with his douchebag friends.   
  
  


Kieu My met Trevor (that’s the most assholy name I can think of) a month ago when she accompanied Constantine to one of his late night parties. They had hit it off, he made her laugh with his antics and he liked that she could keep up with him. They never really went on an actual date other than going to parties that would end up with both of them hungover in each others arms but Kieu My was never bothered by it in the beginning because during the day when they would talk it felt like she was being seen. He would listen to her problems and offer help, sometimes he would be a bit too much of a know it all regarding her issues and would butt in while she was speaking but she figured it was just one of those guy things. But it’s been a while since they actually had one of those talks. Ever since her and her parents started arguing over her hours at their store, he seemed to be less interested in her. This party was the first time they had seen eachother in a week and the first time they had spoken to one another in a couple of days.   
  


“Kieu My! Come here! Come here!”   
  


An arm wrapped themselves around her waist and she was pulled close to a tall body that reeked of beer and cigarettes, “Guys! I want you to look at my girlfriend! She’s so pretty!”   
  


Laughing at Trevor, Kieu My felt her body relax and she let out a sigh of relief. Finally, it was like they were back to normal. But yet something felt off. The arm around her, something she used to find solace in, felt uncomfortable.   
  


“We’ve been dating for like a month! Look, she’s so pretty! She’s great arm candy, huh?”, he joked beside her.   
  


The laughter that rung out from his friends left her with a pit in her stomach. Arm candy?   
  


“She’s a great kisser too, if you know what I mean”, whooping and cheers were directed at the couple but while Trevor was basking in the glory all the attention gave him, Kieu My felt tears build up in her eyes.   
  


Tugging on his arm, she pulled him towards one of the empty bedrooms and slammed the door shut at the whistles coming from the small crowd outside, “What’s wrong with you?”   
  


“What?” Swaying from side to side to try and find his balance, the drunk teenager decided to plop down on the bed before squinting at Kieu My, “What do you mean?”  
  


“Arm candy? Are you serious?”  
  


“It was a joke. And a compliment. I said you were pretty, what’s wrong with that?”   
  


“You made me really uncomfortable out there, Trevor.”  
  


“Jesus. This is why I have been avoiding you all week! It’s all drama with you. You won’t shut up about it.”  
  


“Excuse me?”   
  


“I did what I had to do in the beginning of this relationship. I listened to your stupid whining about your family and your fucking grades. I sat there and tolerated your boring ass speeches about space and plants and shit. I did my part. Dont you think I deserve a bit of a break from your bullshit? It’s so annoying sometimes, Kieu My.”   
  


Her lower lip trembling, Kieu My looked up at the ceiling to try and calm herself before tears start falling from her eyes because she’ll be damned if she cries infront of someone. She took a step towards him as he lay star fished on the bed with hands rubbing the sides of his temple.   
  


“Honestly,” he continued. “You’re so pretty. Really fucking hot. But you can do well with learning how to shut the fuck up sometimes.”  
  


“And you’re a 17 year old alcoholic who can’t function normally without a beer in your hand. Nobody has told you this before, but everytime you stand in the middle of the room drunk off your ass it’s embarrassing. You’re embarrassing. Having to haul your drunk ass outside every morning was such a waste of time. You obviously deserve to sit in your own vomit all day just so you can wake up and do the same shit all over again. Here’s a fucking news flash, breaking tables and chugging beer is the only slightly interesting thing about you. I’m boring? At least I have something I like that doesn’t consist of me body slamming by douchebag friends every night and then passing out in my own drunken vomit. Asshole.”   
  


“Yeah? I still hit though. You can bitch about me all you want but I still got the hot Asian girl to bed didn’t I?”   
  


Grabbing the nearby lamp on the table next to her, Kieu My lifted it and in a momentary flash she saw absolute fear in the boy’s eyes and for a moment she thought about being the bigger person but then his words rung out in hear head once more and she swung the metal rod down at his crotch.   
  


The group outside who were previously joking about what the couple were doing inside the bedroom snapped their heads towards the sound of a loud scream and a “You bitch!”. The door slammed open and the crowd collectively took a step back at the sight of Kieu My holding a bent lamp in her right hand, looking pissed and ready to kill someone.   
  


Taking a deep breath in, she dropped the lamp and casually walked to the front door. Once she was a couple steps away from the house, though, she felt her tears finally come out. It was her first relationship and in the end he didnt even want anything to do with her other than have sex. She blamed herself for not being able to see it. And she blamed herself for actually liking the prick. Despite his harsh words, she still felt a sadness settle in her heart and loneliness was starting to creep in. Taking her phone out with shaky hands, she texted Zoe to come get her while she sat on the side of the road crying and shivering from the cold.   
  


Screw relationships, she thought, I’m better off alone. 

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to send me more prompts at tumblr on brownriceandadobo


End file.
